


heats

by andnowforyaya



Series: heats [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fingering, M/M, himchan directs, himdaejae, omegas in heat, true love hahaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep the door closed, but that doesn’t mean the other wolves can’t hear him moaning in that room, can’t hear the wet slide of skin slapping skin, can’t smell sex in the air - heady and musty and overpowering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heats

They keep the door closed, but that doesn’t mean the other wolves can’t hear him moaning in that room, can’t hear the wet slide of skin slapping skin, can’t smell sex in the air - heady and musty and overpowering.

The omega inside is Daehyun, and he’s been letting his pheromones run buckwild for the past week, off Suppressors now that he’s of-age.

Youngjae shifts in his seat as Daehyun gives a spectacular, throaty moan inside the room. A grunt follows. He’s stirring. In truth, he’s been fighting a raging erection consistently for a few days, ever since Daehyun’s Heat came on.

Across from him, by the door, Himchan smirks, eyes gleaming. “Can’t wait, huh?"

Youngjae gulps, his mouth dry. Though they are both betas, Himchan is older and more knowledgeable about these sorts of things. From what Youngjae understands, omegas have the right to choose how they want to spend their Heat cycles after turning eighteen. Before that age, they must take their Suppressors and suffer through the cycles alone, behind closed doors and suffocating in their own heat, until it passes. After that age, it’s a free-for-all.

Well, that’s not what the books say officially, but that’s certainly what it feels like.

The eighteen thing is a recent development. They used to have to stay on Suppressors until they found a mate, which is a Totally Stupid System according to Daehyun, because Suppressors - apparently - messed with an omega’s hormones to the point that pretty much the first wolf they fuck is the only one they’ll want to fuck.

“It’s oppressive and dumb,” Daehyun always says, when he’s got pretzel sticks dangling from his lips and Youngjae is dominating him on the shooter video game they play too much in Youngjae’s dorm. Then the bottom half of the screen will go red and Daehyun’s avatar will die and he’ll shout, “Stop oppressing me!” and Youngjae will laugh at him and swat him on the nose.

Recently, Youngjae turned eighteen. When Daehyun turned eighteen it felt like he stepped off into some pocket of the world where Youngjae couldn’t follow. Daehyun was always around Himchan and this other beta named Yongguk, now. He’d been giddy when Daehyun introduced them all to each other.

He wonders if this is how Daehyun’s been spending all of his heat cycles. Taking Yongguk and Himchan in turns, until he’s sated and sleepy and cooling. And now Youngjae is in the group.

Daehyun moans again, the sound carrying, and Youngjae digs his suddenly too-sharp fingernails into the arm of the couch he’s leaning against.

“He’s really responsive,” Himchan continues, licking his lips. “It’s going to be fine; don’t worry.”

“I don’t want to mess us up,” Youngjae admits in a whisper.

Himchan raises his eyebrows. He hums in thought. “You guys have been friends forever, right?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae says.

“You’re not going to mess that up.” Himchan smirks again. “Believe me.”

The door opens. There’s the sudden, sharp scent of Daehyun’s sex and Yongguk’s release, and a peak into the room as Yongguk exits. Daehyun’s back, skin flushed, the curve of his shoulders against his sheets.

Himchan nods at Youngjae but Youngjae is frozen, which is strange because his blood is suddenly too hot.

The door closes.

Yongguk comes to sit by him on the couch, wearing loose sweatpants and running his fingers through his short hair. There are scratches on his chest and neck, and a bite mark on his shoulder.

He smells like Daehyun, like his sweat and spit.

Youngjae turns away, unable to stop thinking about how their bodies rubbed against each other, how Yongguk sank into Daehyun’s warmth and tried to leech it away from him. His cheeks burn.

“You should go in there,” Yongguk mumbles. “With Himchan.”

Youngjae jumps. His dick jumps. This is so embarrassing.

Yongguk laughs. “No, he’ll like it. They’ll like it. They probably haven’t even started yet. Just go knock on the door.”

“I don’t know…” Youngjae looks down at his knees.

“It’s your first time with him, right? Himchan can - help you.” Yongguk chuckles to himself, and Youngjae’s ears flame at the tips.

But then they hear, muffled through the door, Daehyun’s breathy voice. “Where’s Youngjae? Himchan, he’s here, right?” His words are slow, languid, but there is a lilt in his voice that Youngjae has come to recognize as anticipation.

Yongguk looks at him, pointed, and tilts his head to the door.

Youngjae stands, adjusts himself. Then he goes to knock.

Daehyun whines from inside. It opens, and Himchan lets him in.

He thought the smell of sex had been overbearing in the common area, but now that he’s standing in Daehyun’s room, in this tiny space with just a bed and desk and dresser, the smell is over _powering_.

Daehyun’s scent is already a fixture, seeped into the furniture, but then layered on top of that is the wet, heady floral scent of sex and seed.

Youngjae has never seen anyone, let alone Daehyun, through a heat cycle without Suppressors. He’d always imagined them to be writhing around in a pool of their own sweat, gross and sticky and really needing to shower.

He isn’t expecting Daehyun to be sitting up on the bed, covers draped over him, skin glowing and mouth open, his lips red like cherries and his eyes dark and hooded and dazed.

The image strikes him right in the gut.

Himchan glides over and sits down on the bed next to Daehyun, and turns Daehyun’s face to him. “Youngjae is here,” Himchan murmurs, stroking Daehyun’s cheek with his thumb.

Daehyun leans into the touch, eyes closing, a small smile forming on his lips. “That’s nice,” Daehyun says. “That’s very nice.”

Youngjae frowns. Daehyun seems so demure and detached, so unlike himself. “What’s wrong with him?”

Himchan frowns, too, but at Youngjae. “Nothing,” he says. “It’s the Heat. Just - come over here and touch him.”

Daehyun hums, pleased.

Youngjae walks over to the bed, in front of the two other wolves, and pauses.

Himchan rolls his eyes. “Here.” He indicates for Youngjae to take his spot, and Youngjae does, sitting closer to Daehyun than Himchan had been sitting and cupping his cheek in the palm of his skin. Daehyun’s skin is so, so warm.

Daehyun exhales at the contact, eyelids fluttering open. “Oh,” he breathes.

He stares at Youngjae, and Youngjae is caught. He can’t blink. Daehyun’s eyes are hypnotizing.

“Kiss him,” Himchan says.

Daehyun licks his lips, and Youngjae’s eyes catch the movement, and the butterflies in his gut respond.

Slowly, Youngjae inches forward, and presses his lips against Daehyun’s.

There aren’t fireworks or anything, but Youngjae swears he feels an electric shock pass between their lips, and Daehyun gasps and Youngjae groans, and suddenly he knows exactly what he needs to do.

He needs to run his tongue along the seam of Daehyun’s lips. He needs for Daehyun to open up for him, and when he does, he needs to press his tongue inside, explore the wet warmth of Daehyun’s mouth, pulling out sounds from Daehyun’s throat.

Suddenly they are horizontal, and Daehyun is naked underneath him, snaking a hand between them as Youngjae kisses him, and playing with the waistband of Youngjae’s sweats.

“Jesus,” Himchan mutters. He’s aware of Himchan sitting down in the desk chair, but more aware of Daehyun pulling his sweats down over the curve of his buttocks, encouraging Youngjae to slip them off completely.

He does so.

“Scratch under his ribs,” Himchan says. “He likes that.”

Youngjae shifts, straddling Daehyun now, and kisses him still, and drags his fingernails up the side of Daehyun’s torso.

Daehyun moans into his mouth, back arching, and wraps his arms around Youngjae’s neck to pull him in closer.

Youngjae does it again, biting at Daehyun’s lips now, and Daehyun shivers.

“Bite him somewhere else,” Himchan says next. “Yongguk left a mark on his neck. Don’t you want to cover it?”

He does. Youngjae pulls back, Daehyun whining at the loss, and examines Daehyun’s neck. He sees the mark, low near the base of his throat, already purpling. He wants desperately to cover it, to suck away all traces of another wolf on him.

He leans down and seals his lips over it, and presses his tongue flat against the bruised skin.

Daehyun shudders against him, and then he goes tight when Youngjae sinks his teeth into his flesh and holds on.

Youngjae lets go, laving his tongue over the mark, as Daehyun breathes beneath him, panting and limbs loose, eyes unseeing.

“Did you like that?”

“Yeah,” Daehyun gasps. “Especially because it was you.”

So Youngjae sinks lower, trailing kisses down Daehyun’s chest and using his hands to hold the other’s squirming body down, and finally meets Daehyun’s smooth, angular pelvic bone, and he huffs his breath over the skin and then he bites down, and Daehyun throws his head back and groans, loud and uninhibited.

God, Youngjae is so hard.

“Maybe you don’t even need me in here,” Himchan mumbles.

“Stay,” Daehyun moans. “Watch.”

Himchan laughs. “You want to put on a show?”

“I want Youngjae to fuck me until I pass out,” Daehyun says, so certain that Youngjae startles against Daehyun’s hip, scraping his teeth against the skin. Daehyun groans again.

“Please,” Daehyun begs. “I’m ready. I’m all ready for you.”

Youngjae pushes himself up to hover over Daehyun again, and kisses him. “What do I do?”

“Just put your dick in me,” Daehyun says. His legs come up around Youngjae’s waist. He suddenly doesn’t look dazed anymore, eyes now sharp and bright. But his lips are still cherry-red.

“Make it last,” Himchan says. “Use your fingers, first.”

Daehyun says nothing, pouting, but cants his hips up and then Youngjae can see.

How wet he is down there, how pink and puckered. Youngjae feels magnetized to it. His finger reaches out of its own accord and he presses a digit into that slick heat, experimenting, and Daehyun hums.

“You’re all loose,” Youngjae whispers, amazed.

Daehyun rocks his hips against Youngjae’s finger, and his ass swallows it up easily. “Yeah, yeah.”

So Youngjae adds another finger. He thrusts in with them, and watches Daehyun’s hips stutter, and his mouth fall open, and then he is moving again, pumping his hips shallowly, fucking himself on Youngjae’s fingers.

“How many can you take?”

“As many as you want,” Daehyun returns.

Youngjae’s stomach clenches. He adds another finger.

Something is tossed onto the bed. A tube of lube.

“Use it,” Himchan says. “Liberally.”

With his other hand, Youngjae uncaps the lube as Daehyun works himself on to three of Youngjae’s fingers, and then he squeezes the gel over his fingers, the liquid warming quickly.

The lube dribbles down the crack of Daehyun's ass and onto Youngjae’s fingers and between them and into Daehyun’s hole, and it is messy and hot, and Youngjae tightens his fingers together and adds a fourth.

Daehyun gasps. His hips slow, and he bites at his lower lip.

“Shh,” Youngjae encourages, petting Daehyun’s stomach. “I have you. I’ll help.”

Daehyun nods.

Youngjae slowly stretches and fucks him on four fingers, until the rim of Daehyun’s ass hole is catching on the big knuckle of his thumb, and Daehyun is mewling.

“I don’t think you want to try fisting the first time around,” Himchan advises.

Daehyun groans, his own cock hard against his belly, leaking. “ _Fisting_ ,” he repeats weakly.

But Himchan is right.

Youngjae slides his fingers free, and then Himchan is throwing him a condom, too. He rips the packet and puts it on, gritting his teeth as Daehyun’s heels dig into his lower back, massaging him.

“Yeah,” Daehyun is saying. “Yeah, Youngjae. I’ve been waiting for this. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Dip in, first. Make sure he’s ready,” Himchan says.

Youngjae lines up his dick with Daehyun’s hole, and presses, shallow and teasing, until the head pops past the rim. He groans at the feeling. Daehyun is velvet and warm all around him, and he hasn’t even pushed in all the way, yet. He’s never going to make this last.

With effort, he pulls back out.

Daehyun scrabbles at him, and they kiss as Youngjae lines himself up again, as he pushes in again, and the glide is smooth and perfect, until Daehyun gives a tiny gasp into Youngjae’s mouth and stills, and Youngjae can push no further.

“Youngjae,” Daehyun says, nuzzling his cheek. “It feels so good. You feel so good.”

“You, too,” Youngjae huffs. “You feel amazing.”

The fuck in near silence. Youngjae rolls his hips and thrusts deep and slow, and Daehyun’s mouth falls open as he looks up at him, their breaths mingling between them.

It’s fantastic. The heat of the room is like a shroud around them both, like a net covering them from the rest of the world. Daehyun can’t hold back the small noises that fall from his lips when Youngjae pumps into him so perfectly like that, and eventually the silence falls away, until Daehyun is moaning on every thrust, and Youngjae is groaning, his orgasm building.

When he comes it is like electricity shuddering through him, and he’s reminded of their kiss at the beginning, and he slumps onto Daehyun, after, and Daehyun cards his fingers through his hair, petting him, helping him come down.

He slips out. Daehyun shivers at the loss, breathing hard.

It seems natural to kiss again. Daehyun’s body arching into his, his tongue rough and searching, and when he pulls away he realizes how sticky it is between them. “Did you…?” he asks Daehyun, gesturing down.

“Yeah,” Daehyun says, licking his lips.

“Without me even --”

“Yeah,” Daehyun says again quickly, blushing, averting his eyes. “It was - it was - Youngjae, it felt _so_  good.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad. But next time, maybe I can...take care of that, sooner?"

Daehyun nods, eager. He’s smiling from ear to ear, and Youngjae can’t help but return it.

Himchan gags.

They jump at the noise. Youngjae had forgotten Himchan was still here.

“I think I just watched something that was not meant to be watched,” Himchan says. “I’m going to forget that I saw all of that and I’m also taking your Heat cycle off my calendar forever, Daehyun.”

“What?” Daehyun asks, voice high and tense. “Why?”

“Because from now on you only need me,” Youngjae says, catching on quickly. “Right?”

Daehyun stares at him. For a second, Youngjae is afraid he’s totally, completely wrong.

Then Daehyun turns bright red and mumbles, “Oh. I didn’t know - if you felt. Like that. Too.”

Youngjae kisses him on the nose.

Himchan stands and heads to the door. “Idiots,” he says, leaving. Youngjae hears him tell Yongguk that they can both go.

Daehyun is coming off the tail end of his Heat cycle, but he’s still got another day or so to spend. Youngjae presses him down in the bed.

They’ll spend it together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends.
> 
> [tumblr](http://paperkrane.tumblr.com)  
> [writing](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
> @andnowforyaya


End file.
